Another life
by Hope05
Summary: RotBTD UA. For an unknow reason, Jack has become visible for every human. With a will of new and fun, he decides to go live with them like them. Or at least to try. That is how he found himself in that flat, together with three funny strangers who live in three very differents worlds but that will become the best friends he has ever had and his strongest allies.
1. Chapter 1 : Bad idea

First, hello everyone.

I thank those who have read and reviewed my fic ''One day''.

This is a new one, totally different, with totally different characters (and a totally different world). This is a RotBTD fiction, as you can see. There won't be any Hijack (before you ask).

I'll never say it too much, I AM NOT ENGLISH. I am French, and I write fictions in english to improve my... my english, of course ! So, I'd really like to receive reviews that can help me to improve it even more. And of course, I'd like to have your thoughts about my work.

Also, be aware that I have a life, a real one, like everyone. I go to university (or is it called college ?) and it is not always very calm. So... you understand.

This is going to be a long story. I don't know exactly how many chapters I'll write, but I think it'll be long. I really think that to know that I write it for someone else than myself will make me more motivated. So if you read it, if you like it, if you'd like to have more chapters, say it ! Let me know. Of course, I'll try to answer your reviews with the next chapter.

What else...?

Yes, I think for now I'll TRY to post one chapter for every two weeks. I still don't know exactly when. That will let me the time to go on with the story (it is hard to write in english when it is not your native language, you know). Also, I'll make a french traduction (because I'm french). I'll try to post both in the same time, if I can. If not, I only do one, I'll explain why in the last chapter of the other version.

Oh my, this is so complicated to explain...

Ah ! Before I forget : none of those characters are mine. They belong to Dreamworks (Rise of the Guardians and How to train your Dragon), Pixar (Brave) and Disney (Tangled).

Well, now, let's go with the story !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 : Bad idea

Jack knew it. Toothiana told him it was a bad idea. North told him so too. Even Bunny did. And he is sure Sand would do so if he could speak. But he can't. So his eyes said that for him. ''It is a bad idea, Jack.'' So yes, Jack knew it. But he has always dreamed of that, as far as he can remember. Jack likes human beings and it was his one and only dream to be able to communicate with them.

And right now, he can. So the others can keep their warnings, he doesn't mind.

But that doesn't change the fact that he knew, for sure, that it was a bad idea. That is what he is thinking while seeing his roommates.

...

It happened two weeks ago. The winter was still present everywhere, representated by the snow ont the trees, on the roads, on the roofs, everywhere. Snow put here by no one but himself, of course. On that cold sunday, IT happened. At first he thought he was dreaming while sleeping. But then he realised. For an unknown reason, everyone around was able to see him. He was playing in the park with children, as he likes to, and suddenly he saw lots of pairs of eyes turn at him. He was flying in the middle of the flakes. Shocked, and – he must at least admit it – a bit afraid, he stopped moving for a short time, and finally ran away.

He went straight to the North Pole. None of the Guardians could help him understand what happened. But from this moment, every single human, adults as much as children, were able to see him.

...

Almost a week after IT happened, he stood in front of North and asked :

''How old am I ?''

''More than 300.''

''Okay, thanks. But I already know that. I mean, how old do I seem to be ?''

''Oh, well... I'd say... Around... 16 ? 17 ? Maybe 18... Like... Something between a teen and a young man. I think. But ask Toothiana. She'd have a better answer.''

18. Says Tooth. His teeth are 18. Alright. He is 18, then.

''Why did you want to know ?'' asked North.

''Because I'll take some vacation.''

''And you decided it... like that ? Without any reasons ?''

''Oh yes, I have a reason. Listen, my whole life – as Jack Frost, of course – I waited for this moment to come. It's hard to be invisible, you know. Maybe you don't mind, because you have an important work, lots of elfs and yetis to talk to, and all your Christmas things, but I don't. I only have myself, and my powers, that are not that much talkative. And now, yes I don't know how or why, but now everyone can see me. Everyone ! For what reason can't I take advantage of it ?''

''Listen to yourself, you look like a child. Are you sure your really are 18 ?''

Jack ignored the question and replied.

''Don't worry, I won't disturb you. I just want to have a little fun.''

On those words, he left North's castle to joint the human side of the world.

...

Things went on and he finally found himself in this little living room with horrible purple walls. In front of him were three young persons each as strange as the others, whose names – if he remebered correctly – were Rapuzel, Hiccup and Merida. And a giant dog he could almost call a monster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. If so, please say it. If not, say it too. See you with the next chapter !


	2. Chapter 2 : First Impressions

Hello everyone. Here is the second chapter. I hope you'll like it. I discovered that it is very hard to write in a language that is not mine to begin with. It is even more hard when I have to traduce it afterwards. So here I go : if I don't have any review, I'll think that no one read it and I may stop publishing at least the english version. Now, enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 : First impressions<span>

The first thing Jack saw when he entered was a red mop of extremely curly hair. With a young face behind, if you really search for it. It was a girl, as he learnt, and she was living here. He knew he was going to have roommates so it wasn't that much of a surprise. Merida, because it was her name, opened the door, then asked without letting him the time he needed to understand what exactly was in front of him.

''What do you want ?''

That was a wonderful greeting, wasn't it ? Firstly surprised, Jack quickly recovered.

''Well... Hello, yes, nice to meet you. I am... I think I'm going to live here from now on. By the way, my name is Jack.''

She looked at him with a strange look.

''Yes, of course. Hello. Hum... May I ask... Jack Who ?''

''Frost. Jack Frost.''

She laughed her head off. For the first time in 300 years, Jack didn't know if he should laugh with her or be angry.

''Jack... Jack Frost ?! You're serious ? Jack Frost is just a legend, man !''

So that was it. Sorry, it wasn't. He smiled.

''Well... I guess I am very lucky. Not everyone is a legend's homonym.''

''Not everyone, indeed. So you're our new roommate. Welcome, then, Jack the legend's homonym. I hope you're brave, because you'll need to. The last one ran away after a week. What a shame, he seemed really kind. Maybe too kind, actually. Here is the point. Are you allergic to dogs ? I hope no, or you won't stay for long. But, oh ! Sorry ! I must have lost my head. My name is Merida DunBroch. With a capital B. Yes, it is a strange name. But yours is funny too, so don't laugh.''

''You laughed while hearing mine.''

''I don't know what you're talking about. Now come in, Jack. I'll give you a walk around the flat. It seems a bit small at first, but you'll see, you'll pick it up fast.''

She moved back to let him in. Curious, he followed without a word. Indeed, the flat was not very big, but it wasn't that small either. In the entrance, he followed Merida's orders and left his few things on the floor to follow the girl. A very short dark corridor led to a not so small living-room. Its deep purple walls attacked his eyes but he did no comment. The little sofa was large enough for three people to sit on it and the wooden coffee table in the middle of the room was full of colored books. Not all of them were in english. A little kitchen was adjoining the living-room. Another corridor lead to the bathroom and the four bedrooms. Merida mumbled.

''This is my room. And here is Rapunzel's. Hiccup's is there, and... This is yours.''

She stopped in front of a closed door near the corner.

''My room, I suppose ?''

''That is it. Your bedroom, and the only one where you are allowed, for now. Of course, no one will enter without your permission. Normally.''

She walked back towards the living-room, awkwardly trying to fix her hair. She smiled gently at him.

''Your things are still in the entrance, you can take them and arrange your room like you want.''

''Thank you, Merida. But, you're alone here ? Where are the others ?''

''Well, right now Rapunzel is at the university, she'll be back before dinner. Same for Hiccup, but after school he works until late tonight, so you must not see him today.''

''Okay, thanks. What about you ?''

''Curious, aren't we ? She replied with a mocking smile. I am a great sportswoman. I like horse-riding and archery. And I go to the university, from time to time. Now your turn. Tell me, what are you here for ?''

For having fun with you all. He couldn't say that, however. This girl seemed to be a kind person, and he really hoped the others were like her. If so, maybe he'd really be able to have a lot of fun with them. He wondered a moment what answer he was going to give her. He was so happy that he rose his plan without thinking about what he'd do afterwards. As he wasn't answering, Merida said :

''Okay, no problem. You don't have to answer now. We all have our secrets. But... Rapuzel was wondering... You answered rather quickly to the demand. It took you only a few hours to accept. Can I ask why ? You have something important to do ? Ah ! I'm sorry, I'm being intrusive. That is one of my bad points. Tell me if I ask too much.''

''Don't worry about that. I... It's rathe complicated actually. Let's say I wanted to meet you, after all I've heard by your homeowner. He said you were kind but strange. That it wouldn't be quiet here but that I won't get bored. That is the kind of atmosphere I was searching for.''

While seeing a frown from Merida, he thought that maybe he talked too much. But then she smiled warmly at him, and from that he knew he was at the right place.

…

When he decided to live as a human at first, he was lost. Really. He didn't know who to talk to, nor where to go. So he went to see that child, Jamie. This little boy, that turned 14 this year and wasn't that little anymore, knew how it was to be a human. And Jack had no one else to help him.

''First, you have to find a home. Somewhere you can live. You'll need some papers too. I don't know which ones, I could ask mom, if you want.''

''No, thank you, Jamie, you don't need to ask her. So, I have to find a home. I never had one... Maybe you're right, I'll begin with it. Thank you !''

He was about to leave when he realized something.

''Wait Jamie. How do I find a home ?''

And there began a long, very long trip to find the good place. Jack didn't want to live alone, in spite of Jamie's warning :

''You don't know how to live as a human, Jack, you never did. You'll seem strange for anyone who doesn't know you. You'll take risks if you have to live with someone else.''

''Please Jamie, you know I can easily act like an ordinary human.''

''Actually, I do know that you can't. Jack, can you cook ? Can you make housework ? Can you use any household electrical appliances ? No ? See, you can't. Yet it is the basis.''

Jack shook his head.

''That is not important. I want to meet people, and that begins with living among them. With them.''

''You sure are stubborn, Jack. Alright, we'll find something.''

Hours passed. They met lots of people, talked to lots of persons, until Jack decides where he wanted to go. Then Jamie led him to the adress they had found. It was an old big building at the periphery of Burgess. While he was about to leave, Jamie finally dared to ask something he apparently had in mind since Jack had became visible.

''Say, Jack, what happened ? I mean, after 300 years, things can't just change like that. I know you wanted it, but still, aren't you a bit afraid ?''

Unable to answer, Jack only could stay silent while the boy sighed before turning back. Of course, Jamie was right, what happened to him wasn't normal, and he should worry about this a little more. But right now, he had something else in mind. At that moment, Jack couldn't help but realize that this little boy would soon enough become an adult, while himself would stay that 18 years old looking guy forever.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading (hoping someone did). See you soon, I hope.<p> 


End file.
